


Sleeping In

by dancingboba



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingboba/pseuds/dancingboba
Summary: Ellie wanted to sleep in, Colt had something else in mind.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	Sleeping In

He wasn’t sure she would say yes when he asked her to move in with him. Hell, it must be a miracle that she chooses to stay with him after everything they have been through. Despite all the odds, here they are. 

It feels surreal that he gets to open his eyes and see her pretty face first thing every morning. He would never admit it out loud, but the sight of her precious sleepy form curled up in his arms every day makes him feel like the _goddamn_ luckiest guy alive.

_What has he done to deserve her?_

He’s never the affectionate type. But Ellie seems to draw out this whole different side of him. Every morning, he just can’t resist peppering kisses all over her, drawing the most adorable murmurs and mumbles from her. It has become his most favourite thing to do first thing every day and a habit he’d gladly pick up for the rest of his life.

“Mm…Colt…I’m sleeping.” her face scrunching up adorably as he brushes his lips over the tip of her nose.

“Come on, I know you’re awake.” he murmurs in her ears, feeling her body shiver at the tickle of his breath. 

“It’s Saturday, let me sleep!” she complains weakly, nonetheless rolling her head to the side to give him better access to lay kisses on her neck.

That is all the encouragement he needs, dipping down to latch his lips down her jaw and neck. When his lips connect with a particularly sensitive spot, he can feel the muscles of her cheeks tugging into a smile and the vibrations from her throat as she hums appreciatively. 

“Mm…what about now?” he smirks, trailing his kisses lower and swirling his tongue _just so_ that makes her let out a pleasurable gasp.

Yet, she still refuses to open her eyes. “…Still sleeping.”

“Hmph.” he hums, hand sliding beneath her shirt to cup her breast, fingers drawing teasing circles that draw out those irresistible moans he’d never get tired of hearing.

She starts to squirm against his touch as his hands skate down the curves of her body and edge his fingers down the waistband of her pyjama shorts, pulling them off along with her underwear.

“Mm…Colt…” she mumbles, lazily raising her arms above her head to let him remove her top, but still stubbornly keeping her eyes shut.

He lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head, her _ridiculously_ cute act is only making him more determined to wake her. And he knows _exactly_ how he’s going to do that. 

He places a kiss on her lips, then moved down to her collarbone and lets his tongue trail down through the valley between her breasts and down her stomach.

“Now?”

“Still sleep– _Oh!_ ” Her eyes fling wide open as his mouth reaches its target with a flick of his tongue.

_Now she’s awake._

Her back immediately arches into his touch as he moves his tongue in practised precision, eyes screwing shut again as she enjoys the waves of pleasure slamming at her.

“ _Coolt._ ” she moans, voice still raspy and lacing with sleepiness. 

He pulls back for a brief moment to take in the sight of her, cheeks flushed and every sign of her body language wanting for more. “Colt!” she whines, hips bucking up to chase after the loss contact, “ _please_.”

He brushes his lips over her clit before pushing a finger in, his tongue slowly tracing a path up her body as he moves his finger in and out. “Someone’s demanding.” he teases, lips busy trailing along the span of bare skin in front of him. “I thought you’re still sleeping.”

“I am…but– _Coooolt!”_

His other hand finds her breast, fondling and kneading at her nipple before his mouth finally reaches there and enveloping it in between his lips, gently sucking and pulling. All the while, he speeds up the hand working in between her legs, cutting her words short and leaving just frantic moans falling out of her lips. 

Her hands finally relax after clenching the bedsheets in a white-knuckled grip through her orgasm, eyes slowly batting open to focus on the smug smile on his face.

“Hm, I really wanted to sleep in today.” 

“You still can.” he hovers on top of her and captures her lips in a languid kiss. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

“But I’m tired!” she protests half-heartedly, eyes still tired but her body says otherwise as she rocks her hips against his in slow, lazy circles.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the work.” he says, swiftly pushing his pants off. “Just lay there and enjoy.”

He rolls her over on her stomach and slips a pillow beneath her hips, kissing a teasing trail down her spine before sliding in, burying himself deep inside her. The feeling never fails to amaze him, the way her body welcomes him like it’s home, their bodies fitting so perfectly together as if they are made just for each other. 

She gasps loudly as he thrusts into her, the position giving him the perfect angle to effortlessly drive into that sweet spot over and over. He sets a steady pace, eliciting pants and screams of his name, albeit muffled by the pillows around her. His hands grab around her hips to lift them higher, angling himself to go even _deeper_ , the sensation lighting up and overwhelming every nerve down to his toes. 

He knows she’s getting there, again, as the screams grow louder and her walls beginning to pulsate around him. She unravels once again, walls tightening around him and quickly sending him over the edge as well, leaving him light-headed and dizzy as he empties inside of her.

“Fuck, El. That was good.” he pants, collapsing beside her on top of the messy bedsheets. 

“Yeah, that was amazing.” she sighs contently, remaining comfortably in her position, eyes blinking heavily as sleepiness slowly creeps back in as she comes down from her high. “Join me for a sleep in?”

“Sounds good right now.” he presses a kiss on her forehead and loops an arm around her, pondering once again how lucky he _really_ isbefore shutting his eyes and let the sound of her breathing lull him into another hour of sleep. 

Life with her is _fucking_ good, to say the least. 


End file.
